Just Give Me a Reason
by Ainat
Summary: When your best friend tries to steal your boyfriend, what do you do? Going through the experience, Kaitlyn must figure it out before it is too late. Kaitlyn/Dolph/AJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be publishing anything new, but I couldn't resist and I had to write this idea. After watching Dolph/AJ kissing for the first time and then the cat-fight between Kailtlyn/AJ, my muses begged me to write it. For now, it's going to be an one-shot. Let's see what happens next and maybe then I'll have a second chapter. I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

Read & Review ;)

* * *

**Just Give Me a Reason**

"_I thought she was my best friend"_. The thought repeated itself over and over again inside Kaitlyn's distressed mind. In less than two weeks the woman she had once called best friend betrayed her more than once. Their friendship was slowly collapsing until a point that there was no turning back; there was anything to save.

The stir between the two had begun during the night the Slammy Awards were handed in front of a crowd of thousand people. What had happened on the stage between _those two_ wasn't written on the script. The freaking kiss wasn't written on the script! It wasn't supposed to happen.

Back then, a speechless Kaitlyn stared at the television screen. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. She had to be watching a different show from everyone else. There couldn't be another explanation. She couldn't have just seen April Lee - her Chickbuster partner and best friend since their NXT days - kissing Dolph Ziggler - her one-year and half boyfriend. It was freaking impossible. Or was it possible? It had just happened, so it had to be possible. AJ simply jumped and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend and then out of the blue she kissed him.

How could she have kissed him if the freaking kiss wasn't on the script? Unless the creative team had made last-hour changes on the script - a very usual situation -, the younger woman owed her an explanation. And, AJ wasn't the only one: Dolph owed her a long elucidation too. Did he know about the kiss and didn't tell her anything?

As soon as Kaitlyn twisted her body to look for the "couple", she felt she was overreacting. Why did the situation bother her so much? Not only had she seen Dolph kissing Vickie before as she had kissed another guy as well. Nevertheless, she had to do it not to go against the creative team. She didn't resolve to do it out of nowhere.

The number-one contender to the Diva's championship wasn't a jealous woman… usually. No woman would approve another chick flirting with her man under her eyes without feeling jealous.

Without thinking twice, Kaitlyn confronted AJ when the two met in the backstage area for the first time after the disagreeable segment. The Hybrid Diva wasn't fond of quarrels - she was more than glad to avoid one. Hopefully, AJ would have a reasonable explanation to give her and their friendship would remain intact.

_- What happened out there? - Kaitlyn queried, after dragging AJ to an empty room where they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone. She didn't need to explain what "out there" meant. It was clear as crystal that she was speaking about the kiss. The self-proclaimed Geek Goddess didn't need a clarification. _

_Before questioning AJ, the angry girlfriend had spoken with Dolph. He had told her that he had nothing to do with what had happened on the stage just a few minutes ago. The platinum blonde man was clueless about the kiss until the moment it occurred. He was supposed to be there to defend Vickie and ended up being caught off guard by AJ - of course being caught off guard didn't mean he couldn't have pushed the woman away from him. _

_By no means was Dolph an innocent man. Kaitlyn was very aware of the fact - more conscious than she would like to be. However, as bizarre as his explication was, she had to believe his word in this situation. No one was expecting the kiss to happen._

_- Is it about the kiss? Kat, I'm just trying to help your boyfriend. With me at his side, he is finally going to be a champ for more than a few hours. Don't you want it to happen? - AJ had a huge smile etched across her face. _

_A doubtful Kaitlyn raised her eyebrow. Help? How was shoving her tongue down Dolph's throat going to help him? Maybe if he was feeling breathless she could have aided him. And, even then it wouldn't be easy for him to breathe with AJ's tongue inside his mouth._

_How was he going to win a championship with AJ at his side? Yes, she had been part of major story-lines. Nonetheless, she wasn't part of the creative team and she clearly wasn't Vince. She didn't decide who the next champion would be. _

_- Don't be mad at me, Bonin. - She bit her tongue not to say a word. The younger woman appeared to be genuinely sorry. Her action was with good intentions. _

The next morning when Kaitlyn woke up her thoughts settled on the matter that obsessed her so much the previous night. Perhaps the kiss between Dolph and AJ wouldn't have bothered her so much if it had been a proposal from the WWE creative team. But the idea came from her supposed friend's twisted mind.

Of course after AJ's kiss, the WWE creative team made a few changes and now AJ and Dolph were an on-screen couple. Kaitlyn wasn't fond of the idea. She would rather see he paired up with another woman. Couldn't he be put back with Vickie? She would rather see him kiss any other Diva than AJ. After all, AJ was her best friend. No woman wanted to see her boyfriend making out with her best friend. Especially if the idea had came from the best friend's head. Kaitlyn didn't want to see it happening on-screen and she surely didn't want to see it happening off-screen.

Lately, AJ had started acting more crazy outside the ring than inside. She wasn't the same woman she had met back in 2010. Since then, the two Divas had always had a strong friendship. With the younger woman stranger behavior, the friendship was slowly being thrown away.

For the sake of their friendship, the NXT winner decided not to dwell too much about the kiss. Unfortunately, just a day after the incident, she found AJ speaking with Dolph backstage and the unthinkable happened.

_The time seemed to stop. One thing was to see those two kissing on the show because they were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Another thing was to catch them kissing in the backstage area. Kaitlyn's first thought was that Dolph fooled her. But then she saw with her own eyes the man pushing AJ away from him. _

_- What are you doing? Why did you do that? - Two times in a row she kissed him out nowhere. Staring at them, Kaitlyn wondered if Dolph still though she was overreacting. _

_- We have to practice. - An innocence look was etched across AJ's features. - We must look real for the show. I don't want to ruin out storyline. _

_- It's better if this doesn't happen again. _

_- I'm so sorry. - She tried to hug Dolph, but this time he was ready and moved before she did it. AJ quickly recovered from it and her lips formed a huge grin. - I'm just happy for spending time with my best friend's guy. I never thought you would make it. Not after the Derrick situation. _

_- The Derrick situation? - Dolph gave voice to Kaitlyn's thoughts. _

_How could AJ do it? The "Derrick situation"? What Derrick situation? There was no Derrick situation as the younger woman exclaimed out loud. They were just friends. Nothing more, nothing else. _

_AJ knew that Dolph wasn't fond of the other man - Kaitlyn never understood Dolph's reasons to dislike Bateman - and for some odd reason he was all against their NXT storyline. She certainly didn't put an end to their friendship because of Dolph's behavior. But they didn't spend much time together as they did before. _

_- I thought Kaitlyn told you. Well, it's nothing important. I must go find her. We have segment to tape._

_The Hybrid Diva was closer of AJ than she thought and she had overhears every single word shared between her and Dolph. April Lee was a dead woman. _

_The Houston native took a long and deep breath. After the latest events, she was feeling her head pounding. She felt so betrayed. It seemed AJ was trying to ruin her relationship._

_- Don't you have something to tell me? - Kaitlyn folded her arms. AJ sent a puzzled glance in her direction. - What happened between you and Dolph? - Another mystified look. The girl was pushing her buttons. - I know you and Dolph kissed near the men's locker room._

_By AJ's new expression, she wasn't expecting it. Her eyes became watery. A tear rolled down her face. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. AJ hurt her. AJ betrayed her. AJ played her. She was the one who should be crying. _

_- Kat, I don't know how to tell you this… - Angling her head, she stared at the floor. Was she showing repentance? _

_- You can always try. - It couldn't be that difficult to confess that she had kissed her boyfriend. After all, she caught them in the act. Of course she didn't make her presence noticed. Nevertheless, her eyes saw what they saw and her brain wasn't going to forget it any time soon. How could she forget her best friend's betrayal?_

_- Dolph kissed me. When I asked him why he did it, he said we needed to practice. I'm so sorry Kat. - The body fitness model's jaw almost dropped. AJ had to be mocking her. - Now we know that he never was the right guy for you._

_Dolph kissed her? As far as she could see AJ wrapped her tentacles around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him. Not the other way around. If she hadn't seen Dolph pushing her away, yes, she would believe Dolph was guilt. He could be lying to her since the beginning and she was too blind to see and accept it. But she had seen it and heard the short exchange of words between them after the unpleasant event._

_AJ lied right into her face. She would lie if told that she expected someone she trusted so much to trick her. _

_- Are you two ready? - Two set of eyes swerved their direction to one of the cameramen. - C'mon girls, we have a segment to tape. _

_Kaitlyn lost her opportunity to tell AJ that she knew the truth; she knew who kissed who. Her lies wouldn't deceive her._

It was just segment. Unfortunately the cat-fight became more real than fake. AJ was provoking her. Kaitlyn found herself pulling tresses of hair and not pretending she was doing it. She wasn't crazy and she could swear that heard AJ whispering to her ear that Dolph was a good kisser while they were "fighting".

Her friendship with AJ was following a rough path and sooner than later it would come to an abrupt end. Wait... hadn't it came already to an unexpected end? She couldn't be friend with someone who was trying to destroy her relationship and to steal her boyfriend.

Kaitlyn didn't know what was going on with AJ, but it would be better for everyone if she simply stayed away from Dolph when the lights of stage turned off - unfortunately, it would be impossible to keep her hands out of him during the shows.

And, most important, she should stay away from the Texan woman as well or hell would break loose… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you** Cena's baby doll**, **dashinginconverse**, **Pixiella** and **xthefirestillburns** for the lovely reviews. My muses convinced me to write a second chapter and here you have it. What was supposed to be an one-shot is a now a story. I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

Read & Review ;)

* * *

**Just Give Me a Reason**

The sound of the hot water running from the shower filled the almost empty locker-room. The steam clouded the space, obligating Kaitlyn to take off her pink sunglasses.

For a brief moment, the Hybrid Diva wondered the reason that she was even using the sunglasses. Kaitlyn sighed annoyed. Lately, she hadn't been herself and it was all because AJ got under her skin.

A week had spent since their strife. Ignoring AJ wasn't uncomplicated. Many times Kaitlyn turned around not to bump in the Geek Goddess backstage. She was afraid of her reaction if AJ pulled out a dazzling smile and pretended nothing happened between them.

- Weren't you going to join me? - The water wasn't running anymore. Thank God! She was getting tired of waiting. It appeared that her patience was decreasing each day that passed by. For love of God, what was AJ doing to her?

- I don't care if it was chocolate or not. That thing wasn't going to get near me. -Lying on the bench, Kaitlyn waited for Dolph. He was her ride back to the hotel. Now, if she knew where the car key was, she would be his ride back to the hotel.

Turning her head, the NXT winner found Dolph drying his head with a white towel. Her eyes travelled through his naked torso. Perhaps next morning she would join him in the shower. And, maybe that was a bad idea. They had an early flight to catch and it would be better if they didn't arrive at the airport late.

- Your friend didn't mind being covered with fake crap.

- My former friend didn't mind kissing my boyfriend because she felt like doing it. - Nowadays, there was a lot of stuff AJ didn't mind doing, as Kaitlyn learned recently. Nevertheless, it didn't signify that she had to do them as well to please anyone.

- You shouldn't be so hard on AJ. - He wasn't sure why he was still defending other Diva. She could have jeopardized his relationship with Kaitlyn. Dolph hadn't pronounced a word about his last encounter with AJ. He had no intentions of wounding even more the relation between the two friends - or, in Kaitlyn's words, former friends.

Kaitlyn got up from the bench. She didn't understand the reason he tried to defend AJ. Wasn't he seeing the same as she?

- Don't be so hard on AJ? Do you know this - she pointed to herself and Dolph, referring to their relationship - would be over if I hadn't listened to AJ after she kissed you?

If she had turned her back when AJ's lips touched Dolph's, their relationship would probably be over by now. She may have believed in him once, but after two kisses - one being backstage and the cameras weren't even on - Kaitlyn wasn't sure if she trusted Dolph anymore. Maybe if such had happened, Dolph wouldn't defend AJ so much.

As much as she wished, Kaitlyn couldn't pretend that she wasn't being affected by the short woman's behavior. It was crystal clear that she was. Perhaps the Houston native could act as it was everything okay between them. Her goofy side could help her doing that very easily. But when it seemed that she was the only person who was seeing right through AJ's mask, Kaitlyn couldn't let go the situation - especially, if even her own boyfriend who had all the evidence under his eyes told her not to be "so hard on AJ".

What more had AJ to do to convince Dolph that she was trying to ruin their relationship? The brunette woman didn't give a damn about helping his career to let a friend happy. Maybe if Dolph found the girl naked on his hotel room, maybe - just maybe - he would believe in her once for all. Nonetheless, if Kaitlyn saw AJ only with her birthday suit inside Dolph's room things would turn out ugly. A life in jail seemed a promising path.

- Haven't we already talked about it? - He ran his fingers through his wet hair. He had understood Kaitlyn's point of view. After AJ's action, he didn't think she was completely wrong or went nuts. However, there was no need to keep bring up the theme. Nothing could be done to change the past - even though the past was affecting the present time.

- We talked about the first kiss. We didn't discuss the one that happened last Tuesday. You know… you, AJ and the men's locker-room. - Her words caught him off guard. She had seen it? It seemed he had done more damage to their relation for hiding it. - How do you want me to give her a break if she kisses my boyfriend and then puts all the blame on him? Unless you are interested on her, are you, Dolph?

She needed to calm down her jealousy. The words were slipping from her mouth before she thought about them. If she kept following that path, she would hurt more her relationship with Dolph than AJ.

- Do you see why I didn't tell you? - He agreed that AJ's behavior was a bit off. He didn't buy the practice story. But Kaitlyn was overreacting. Tired of being attacked, he brought up a subject that had been bothering him. - Do you mind explaining to me the "Derrick situation"?

Why did it take him so long to mention it? She was expecting him to bring up the theme when they first met after AJ's lie. Of course, she didn't look friendly, so he may have decided not to speak about it until she didn't act as she could kill someone.

- There is no "Derrick situation". - The soon-to-be Diva's Champion bite her tongue not to scream. No one needed to listen to their conversation-discussion. - AJ made it up. She's a liar. When I asked her about you two prior taping our segment, she told me that you kissed her because you needed to practice. So, do you want to believe in her or in your girlfriend?

A speechless Dolph moved his lips to speak. However, he was bowled over. He didn't make the first move as AJ suggested to Kaitlyn. The Ohio native was returning to his locker-room when AJ interrupted his path. She wanted to discuss a few ideas for future shows. Then out of the blue the petite woman kissed him.

Before they could go further, the conversation between the two was abruptly interrupted. Someone knocked at the door. Unfortunately, it was the person who was creating friction between them.

- Dolph are you there? - Are you serious? To Kaitlyn dismay, the voice belonged to AJ. What did she want now?

- Just a second. - A killer glance was sent in Dolph's direction. - What did you want me to do?

What about ignoring her? He didn't need to answer. When they met again, he could tell AJ that he didn't listen to her calling him. It seemed a brilliant idea.

- Don't tell her that I'm here. - Kaitlyn mumbled between her teeth. Her last wish was to speak with the younger Diva.

As stated before, she was doing her best to ignore and avoid AJ. If she saw the petite woman in the hall, she would turn her back; if she saw her entering in an elevator, she would catch the next - once Kaitlyn even went by the stairs (and when she reached her floor, the future Diva's Champion swore that she would never do it again).

Dolph wasn't fond of her antics. He even made fun of her when saw her condition after so many freaking stairs. Let's just say that that night the floor was his best-friend and the bed was hers.

The platinum blonde man put on a shirt and then went to answer the door.

Without making a sound, Kaitlyn paced till the door. She leaned her body against the wall, not wanting to lose a bit of the exchange of words between her boyfriend and her former best-friend. AJ couldn't catch a glimpse of her and Dolph didn't denounce her presence, even though he sent her an askance glance.

- Hi, AJ - Dolph said and waited for AJ to say whatever she wanted. There had to be reason for her appearance.

- I wanted to apologize for what happened between us a few days ago. - AJ kept switching her weight from a foot to another. - I don't know what is wrong with me. I guess since Trent broke up with me, I haven't been myself.

No wonder Trent broke up with her. Now, could she not be herself to another place? Couldn't she go to a place far away from her and Dolph? When she was once again her old-self, Kaitlyn wouldn't mind so much having her around. Okay, perhaps she would mind a bit. She couldn't forget AJ's actions.

- It's all okay- It wasn't everything fine, but he had to lie. Dolph couldn't tell her that Kaitlyn was massacring him because of her odd behavior.

- Is everything okay with Kat? She hasn't been answering my calls. - Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. Seriously? AJ should stop calling her. Her former best friend couldn't be expecting them to be on speaking terms after their altercation.

- She lost her phone. - Out of nowhere her lips draw a tender smile. Dolph could be the perfect boyfriend when he wanted to. Wasn't he sweet? He had just made up a lie to save her skin. Not that Kaitlyn believed she owned AJ's clarifications after her disloyalty.

- Okay. - The gloomy expression quickly faded from her features. AJ was once again smiling. - I was wondering if you would like to go out with me. Well, me and some other people.

If Kaitlyn was planning going out with some members of the roster, she wasn't thinking about it anymore. She wanted distance from AJ. She needed to be far away from AJ to put her thoughts back on track and to comprehend how to deal with her former best-friend. It was impossible to be nice with AJ after her betrayal.

Out of the blue, the Hybrid Diva moved from her place and revealed herself. This conversation was going to end and AJ would leave them alone: - I'm sorry AJ, but we already have plans. You know, couple stuff.

- Then we can all meet for breakfast tomorrow. - If she was caught off guard by Kaitlyn's presence, AJ didn't show it. - I and Dolph have a meeting after it.

The Hybrid Diva swerved her eyes and they connected with Dolph. The stern look was enough to scare a giant. A meeting? Tomorrow morning? Why haven't Dolph told her? He couldn't be planning to be in two places at same time. It was physically impossible.

- Well, I have to go. Have a good night doing couple stuff.

Kaitlyn only pronounced a word when AJ was far away from them. And, of course, she only spoke when the door was closed. This time the NXT winner wasn't as careful with her voice tone.

- Tomorrow? - She could be wrong, but the last time she checked their flight was booked to leave tomorrow morning - morning soon. It had been Dolph's idea to celebrate New Year's Eve in Las Vegas with his brother and some friends. She went with it and now would end up going to Las Vegas alone.

- It must have been a last hour thing. - Last hour meetings weren't unusual. But perhaps he should call to someone from the office just to be sure that there really was a meeting and it wasn't misunderstanding. He didn't need more reasons to have another discussion with Kaitlyn.

- Or AJ is making it up. - Why didn't the thought surprise her? Nothing that came out from AJ's twisted mind stunned anymore. She already was expecting everything from AJ. Who would believe that in just a few days two best friends would be in an unpronounced war? - Fine, I'll try to book another flight.

At that time of the year and at such late hour, it was almost certainly going to be an impossible mission to book a new flight.

A grumpy Kaitlyn grabbed her suitcase. She couldn't wait to return to the hotel bedroom and start an unfeasible task. Yep, she was being sarcastic. Unless she blackmailed someone, the amount of money to pay for the ticket would be incredible high. Oh well, or Dolph would pay for both tickets - called it a late Christmas gift - or she would leave earlier and then she would wait for his arrival in Las Vegas. Unfortunately, the idea of leaving Dolph with AJ didn't please her too much. She was becoming a possessive girlfriend and it didn't delight her not even a bit.

Nevertheless, what could she do? Maybe she could treat the WWE creative team - or whoever marked the meeting. But then she would be fired. There was nothing she could do.

- You are going to have so much fun babysitting her. - Kaitlyn glanced at him over her shoulder. She rolled the doorknob and opened the door to leave. - I'll be waiting for you outside. And, Dolph, don't forget to buy her a pacifier. Just to make sure she can keep her lips away from yours.


End file.
